


Texas Choke ‘Em

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Steve and kinda background Natasha, F/M, Fluff, sorta UST fighting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: “I like to hold ‘Em like they do in Texas please.”





	Texas Choke ‘Em

**Author's Note:**

> I like puns and play on words, sooo yeah nothing related to Texas besides this corny name. 
> 
> Can’t believe this has been sitting in my drafts practically finished. *Facepalm*

“Come on, Lewis. I know you can do better than that.” The redheaded agent was between her legs, but obviously Darcy wasn't doing something right because she was talking and breathing perfectly fine. And honestly she knew if Natasha wanted to get out, She could. Easily. 

In fact, Darcy was the one struggling. “I don't think you know me very well then.” She tries to change positions, something to make Natasha tap out, but nothing is working. “Honestly I'm surprised I even got this far.” 

She scoffs, trying to figure out a way to get Darcy to really focus. “I know you very well. I've read your file--nice work by the way--you have some training.”

“One, thanks. And two, that was BASIC training, five years ago. I have pretty much been eating my weight in chocolate and coffee since then.” She heard a small chuckle from Steve in the corner.

“No excuse, I read your resume, you should almost be wiping the floor with me.” As she said it she pinched Darcy’s thigh and got out of the hold.

She rubs at the wounded skin. “Almost?” She raises a brow. “I think I'm a little insulted.”

“Good, take that insult and use it. I've been wondering when you were gunna put up a decent fight.” 

Darcy’s cheeks tinted a bit. She had actually been trying. “I mean, I once squeezed someone so hard they said it made their ears pop.” A surprised Steve turned to look at her, while Bucky kept at his right arm reps, reaching for his water bottle with his left. His backside still facing her. She didn't mind, though. It was one of his better sides.

“As badass as that sounds,” she smirks, “it doesn't count.” 

She shrugs. “I told you, I can't choke anyone with my thighs, well not in a deadly lethal way and not on purpose.”

POP. 

The sound had everyone’s attention. Apparently Bucky was doing reps with his right hand and holding a now destroyed bottle in his left. Hot.

Noticing Darcy expression, Natasha decided to try a different (and more amusing) approach. “Let’s switch things up a bit.” 

“I’m game.”

“Let’s get Steve.” 

Darcy shrugged and began stretching.

He blushed. "Oh, I don’t think I’d make a good target. People are usually too afraid that they’ll hurt me or they’re too afraid to fight Captain America in general.”

“Wimp,” Bucky mumbled now alternating reps with both hands. 

Darcy giggled.

“Bucky then.” She noticed a glimmer in Natasha’s eyes. He cuts his eyes at her and returns the weights to their racks.

Darcy speaks with a genuine smile. “This outta be fun.”

“Don’t go too easy on her, Buck.” Steve calls out and Bucky nods with a smile.

“And don’t go too hard on him, Darce. S.H.I.E.L.D. likes having two supersoldiers, let's keep it that way.” 

“Copy that.” 

She and Barnes walk to the center of the mat, both circling and eyeing each other.

She makes the first move, knowing she doesn’t have nearly his level of training—or patience—to wait forever. Besides, it’s almost dinner time. 

They spar back and forth, after a few minutes it seems Darcy almost has him and then he pins her—stomach down—to the ground, straddling her. She twists and turns trying to escape when she finally tries something else. It works. 

She pushes back rubbing her body up against his. In his momentary state of shock he lets go. She seizes her chance and spins around putting him in a pretty good thigh chokehold.

“If you wanted me in between your legs, sweetheart, all you had to do was ask.” He said almost struggling.

“Well, I think my work here is done. Come on, Rogers, you owe me Chinese food.” He opened the door and they left the gym.

She’s as breathless as him when she responds, “Yeah, but this was so much more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t realy describe fighting that well, so ... sorry. Hopefully I get better or someone can give me some pointers. It wasn’t really that big of a deal as this fic doesn’t rely on the fighting but future fics will. :)


End file.
